Laissemoi Seul
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: Songfic, déchéance de Heero dans l'alcool... Rupture, Trowa, Pleurs et Désespoir d'un coeur brisé.


**Titre :** Laisse-moi seul

**Auteur :** Maddy Hatter, aka Mika Shinigami

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Songfic, Décheance de Heero, Heero + Duo

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de cette histoire ne m' appartiennent pas... commence à trouver que ça devient répétitif

La chanson appartient à Éric Lapointe. Il s'agit de Laisse-moi seul.

* * *

**Laisse-moi Seul**

La guerre s'était terminée depuis quelques mois, tout près d'une année. Ceux qui y avait participé et y avaient survécus étaient chacun partis de leur côté, certains seuls, d'autres en petits groupes. Les pilotes des gundam s'étaient séparés, mis à part le pilote 01 et le pilote 02. Ces deux-là s'étant mis en couple durant les combats n'allaient pas laisser leur histoire se finir ainsi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit aux autres. Le chinois s'était engagé dans les Preventers, des gens surveillants pour la Paix Mondiale. Quatre avait repris l'affaire familiale. Quant à Trowa, il voulait voyager pour prendre le temps de connaître les autres cultures. S'il y en avait autant, ce n'était sûrement pas pour se faire la guerre entre elles...

Les deux « glaciers » avaient fait fondre leurs masques froids pour se montrer sous leur véritable jour. Le français se montrait beaucoup plus sociable qu'auparavant alors qu'Heero, bien que plus bavard, avait tendance à ne pas oser dire ce qu'il pensait, préférant être dirigé. Peut-être était-ce une déformation professionnelle…

Le temps avait passé, tout comme l'amour de Duo envers son amant. L'américain avait donc annoncé la rupture de leur couple au japonais quelques jours avant leur anniversaire. Doucement, sans vouloir lui faire mal, mais malgré ses efforts, l'effet de la nouvelle donna l'impression d'un couteau dans le cœur à son amoureux toujours transi de lui.

Heero fit exactement ce que beaucoup d'autres hommes font lorsqu'ils font face – fuient, plutôt - à un problème : il se réfugia dans l'alcool. D'abord, c'était pour passer l'effet de la rupture... puis il revint une fois, deux fois... Sans pouvoir dire quand, Heero se rendit compte qu'il allait passer plusieurs heures de ses jours – et de son argent – dans un bar de la ville.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à cet endroit que Trowa le retrouva, après un voyage aux Etats-Unis, suivi d'un autre en Australie. La vision qu'il eut de son ami le secoua. Il l'avait connu comme un glacier puis, peu à peu, il l'avait vu faire des progrès en relation sociale. Le japonais se rapprochait de ce qu'on appelle une personne « normale » quand il avait quitté la Belgique. Aujourd'hui, le beau nippon avait engraissé, les yeux vitreux et était à moitié couché sur le comptoir d'un bar, à la limite de l'ivresse.

Trowa s'attendait à ce que n'importe qui s'attendrait après avoir quitté longtemps un ami de longue date : un accueil – relativement – chaleureux. Par contre, ce ne fut point à cela qu'il eut droit...

**Laisse-moi seul avec moi-même  
Avec mes rêves d'océans  
Laisse-moi seul dans mes " je t'aime "  
Laisse-moi seul pour très longtemps**

Dès que l'ancien pilote du Wing le reconnut, il lui murmura de partir.

-Non. Tu vas me dire ce qui t'es arrivé. J'ai croisé Duo hier. Il ne savait même pas où tu était.

-Va t'en, Barton. Je veux rester seul, comme avant. Va t'en...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Duo ? Duo m'a appris que vous aviez rompu...

-Je t'ai dis de partir, Barton ! FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

**Au nom des verres qu'on a vidés  
Laisse-moi seul, y a rien à voir  
Laisse-moi seul pour décider  
Ce que je fais de mon histoire**

-Tout ce que je voudrais, moi, c'est de pouvoir savoir ce qui est arrivé pour t'aider. Tu es un ami après tout, Yuy. Parle-moi, ça ira mieux ensuite. Donne-moi ce verre, je crois que tu as assez bu déjà… On devrait aller chez toi.

-Depuis quand tu déciderais pour moi ? Je suis assez grand pour décider de ce que je fais ! C'est pas parce que t'es plus vieux que tu sais ce qui est le mieux pour moi ! Si j'veux me saouler, c'est de MES affaires !

Le français regarda l'homme qui s'enivrait à ses côtés. Il savait ce qui était arrivé mais il se disait qu'en parler ne pourrait que l'aider à l'accepter. Le japonais n'avait pas l'air très enclin à lui raconter son histoire, visiblement.

**Je connais tous les continents  
Laisse-moi seul dans mes voyages  
Fais comme l'amour: allez, va-t'en!  
Laisse-moi seul dans mon naufrage**

-S'il te plaît, Yuy, laisse-moi t'aider…

-Très bien. J'aurais essayer, au moins.

**Allez, mon vieux, fais-moi plaisir  
Laisse-moi seul sur mon navire**

Trowa se leva et quitta le bar, sans se retourner. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que le japonais réaliserait son erreur par lui-même. Mais à la vitesse que les chopes et les bouteilles vides s'amassaient devant son ami, Heero était sans doute devenu alcoolique.

**Je sens la tempête qui vient  
La tempête qui vient**

Heero sentait gronder en lui-même un orage. Celle-ci menaçait de venir couler le long de ses joues rosit par l'alcool.

**Laisse-moi seul sur ma galère  
Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe  
Fais pas semblant d'être mon frère  
Rentre chez toi, chacun sa place**

Le japonais vit son ami sortir du bar. En serrant les dents, il maudissait Trowa. Pour lui tout allait bien. Alors pourquoi s'inquièterait-il de lui ? Pourquoi faire semblant de ses préoccuper de lui ? Des mensonges. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours eu. Des Mads, des autres pilotes de Gundam... Que Trowa retourne chez lui et ne viennent plus jouer le frère aîné inquiet pour son cadet .

- Duo...

Ce n'était pas l'américain qui avait fait les premiers pas, c'était le japonais ! Tout ce qu'il avait eu à endurer avant, pendant et après leur relation, Duo ne le réalisait pas. Combien leur relation lui avait coûté. L'homophobie existait encore au temps des colonies. C'était une réalité particulièrement cruelle chez les soldats et chez les fonctionnaires.

Mais Duo s'était lassé de lui. Il voulait expérimenté davantage les fruits de la vie. Sans lui.

**Allez va-t'en l'hiver s'en vient  
Et l'hiver c'est encore pour moi  
Bien sûr je bois, mais tout va bien  
Quand je bois, je le (la) revois**

Hélant pour une autre bière, Heero sortit son porte-monnaie de ses poches. Il mit ce qui lui restait sur le comptoir. À peine de quoi payer ses consommations.

La vie sans Duo était inconcevable pour le japonais. Inimaginable avec lui d'abord, maintenant, c'était pire de réaliser qu'il n'était plus là. Il ne pouvait saisir que ses rêveries. Duo était celui qui l'avait fait fondre. Qui l'avait ouvert au monde. Qui l'avait fait sourire. Parler. Discuter.

Et apprécier la vie.

Sans lui, tout était vide, froide et monotone.

Sa bière servie, il en bu la moitié cul-sec. Puis, il se dit qu'il valait mieux boire lentement ce qui restait. Il n'avait plus les moyens de s'en payer une autre. Et la paie qui ne viendrait que dans trois jours !

**Alors, tu veux, fais-moi plaisir  
Laisse-moi seul sur mon navire**

Mais l'alcool agissait déjà sur Heero. Ses sens étaient enivrés. Le japonais eut un petit rire avant que ses yeux bleus de prusse ne deviennent larmoyants. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à son ancient amant.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce sentiment qui l'étouffait. Personne. Alors, aussi bien le laissez seul plutôt que tenter de le comprendre à moitié.

**Laisse-moi seul avec son rire  
Et ses cheveux contre ma bouche  
Laisse-moi seul pour le (la) maudire  
Maintenant que d'autres le (la) touchent**

Ses souvenirs l'envahissaient. L'insouciance de Duo, passade obligée pour s'accrocher à la vie, pour profiter de chaque occasion sans regret. Ses rires n'étaient jamais feints. Même dans les pires moments, il savait trouver la force de croire en demain.

Ses cheveux. Si soyeux. Plus doux que n'importe quelle femme. Que n'importe quel soie d'Orient. Si charmant. Une aura chocolatée qui l'entourait sensuellement ...

Heero finit de caler sa bière et claqua la bouteille contre le comptoir. Il luttait contre l'envie de la lancer contre le mur. La voir éclater en mille morceaux, comme lui l'était à l'intérieur. Il était trop injuste qu'il fût le seul à souffrir !

Ça ne servait à rien de lui mentir et de lui dire que la rupture avait du faire du mal à l'américain aussi. On lui avait rapporté comment agissait le natté depuis que leur histoire était terminée.

Il n'était pas triste. Il ne regrettait pas. Il riait encore. Et il faisait sa pute, couchant avec des histoires d'un soir. Des hommes qui lui promettaient la lune et qui ne lui offrait qu'une baise au final.

**Je sens la tempête qui vient  
La tempête qui vient  
Je sens la tempête qui vient  
La tempête qui vient  
Laisse-moi seul avec moi-même  
Fais comme l'amour: passe à côté**

Ce fut trop fort, l'envie irrésistible prit le contrôle : la bouteille éclata contre le mur au moment où il éclatait en larmes, offrant à nouveau un spectacle de lui-même. Les habitués et le barman connaissaient la routine...

On lui intima de se calmer. Un coup de poing. Puis, un autre. Un combat débuta. Et on le jeta dehors. Il s'effondra contre le mur en pleurant de tout son saoul.

Les promeneurs lui offraient un bref moment d'attention, un regard. Avant de passer et de l'oublier au bout de quelques pas...

Mais Heero n'oublierait pas Duo.

Il l'aimait.

Mais l'amour avait passé chez son amant.

Comme les promeneurs...


End file.
